


Eyes

by angelmorph



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-23
Updated: 2003-08-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmorph/pseuds/angelmorph
Summary: Jake learns a lesson about growing up. Takes place near the beginning of the war.





	Eyes

I opened the door, walked in and closed it quietly behind me. It had been a long day at school, followed by a long meeting in Cassie's barn. It seemed there was always some mission in the planning. I was glad to finally be home. As tired as I was, I didn't even notice her as I shuffled past the family room on my way to my room. Only when I heard her voice calling me did I look up.

"Grandma! What are you doing here? No one told me you were coming."

"My have you grown. Come over here boy so I can look you in the eyes." My mind went back to the last time I had seen grandma, a year ago.

_"My have you grown. Come over here boy so I can look you in the eyes." I approached her cautiously keeping my eyes on the floor. Grandma's piercing gaze gave me the willies._

_"Look at me boy."_

_I looked up into her icy blue eyes. Her gaze sent shivers up my spine. Suddenly she broke away and said sweetly, "Dear boy come give me a hug and sit here on my lap. I have something to show you." After her initial appraisal she always reverted to the sweet pampering grandmother, treating me like a baby._

_"But Grandma! I'm 12 years old. I'm not a kid anymore." Twelve year olds didn't sit in peoples' laps. Only babies did things like that._

_"Oh, but you are. It's all written in your eyes. You've still the eyes of a child."_

_"Grandma!"_

I looked grandma straight in the eyes as I approached her. They no longer seemed as threatening as they once had. Instead they seemed soft and comforting. I felt a certain desire to curl up in her arms, as if she could protect me from the world. Still looking me in the eyes, she said in a sad voice, "My poor boy, you're not a child anymore. You've grown up. It's all in your eyes."

I ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Oh, grandma, I love you," I whispered. I didn't let go for a long time. Her arms were so comforting. All these years I had wanted to grow up, to be considered a grown up. Now that I was no longer a child, I wanted to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Mousie who wrote the wonderful fic "The Stalker" which served as an inspiration for this fic.


End file.
